Charlie
Charlie, mais conhecido como Night Monster (Monstro da Noite), ou (não oficialmente) o Grue, é uma fonte de dano invisível. Ela ataca apenas quando o jogador está no completo breu, sem visão nenhuma. (Personagens vão avisar quando vulneráveis, e.x. "It's so dark!"). Quando está sendo stalkeado, o personagem vai ficar inquieto, exclamando coisas como "What was that?", seguido por um sonoro "whoosh" para sinalizar sua chegada. Algum tempo depois, um som de corte é escutado e o personagem levará 100 de dano e 20 pontos de sanidade serão perdidos. Esses ataques vão continuar com alguns segundos de espaçamento até o personagem encontrar ou criar uma fonte de luz para poder enxergar. A maioria dos personagens podem sobreviver a um único ataque, mesmo sem armadura. Pouco se sabe sobre Charlie, o que se sabe é que ela era uma assistente de Maxwell quando ele era apenas um mágico (Antes dos eventos principais do jogo). Seu sexo e humanidade foram revelados por Kevin (Programador chefe da Klei) na livestream 'Caves' Fonte de Luz As seguintes fontes de luz evitarão os ataques de Charlie: * Inventário/Items equipados: ** Uma Heat Stone totalmente carregada (Apenas na versão Vanilla) ** Uma Lantern enquanto está equipada ou no chão (se não estiver desligada) ** Uma Light Bulb (no chão) ** Uma Glow Berry (no chão) ** Um Miner Hat (Equipado) ** Uma Pumpkin Lantern (No chão) ** Star Caller's Staff's ** Uma Torch (Equipado) ** Willow's Lighter (Equipado) ** A Magiluminescence (Equipado) ** O campo de força de uma Thulecite Crown (Assim que ativado) ** Moggles (Equipado) (Reign of Giants apenas) ** A Morning Star (Equipado) (Reign of Giants apenas) * Construções ou objetos globais: ** Um Crock Pot enquanto ele cozinha (O personagem deve ficar em sua frente) ** Fogo (Fire) (Fogueiras (campfires), Fire Pit, Fogos criados pela Willow, ou objetos queimando) ** Uma Light Flower (Enquanto não for pega) ** Uma Lightning Rod carregada ** Uma Mushtree (intacta) ** Uma Night Light (Com combustível) ** Uma Pig Torch (Com combustível) ** Uma Walrus Camp's light quando uma membro da "MacTusk N' Son Hunting Party" está a ocupando (Durante o inverno) ** Uma Nightmare Light ou Nightmare Fissure enquanto ativos ** Uma Ancient Pseudoscience Station (enquanto próximo a ela) ** Maxwell's Light (enquanto próximo a ela) ** A iluminação da Full Moon (Lua Cheia) (Reign of Giants apenas) * Personagens e Mobs: ** O brilho da Abigail ** A iluminação dos Vagalumes (Fireflies) (Chegar perto deles vai fazer com que eles se dispersem. Se o jogador se afastar, eles vão voltar quase imediatamente, fazendo com que seja possível "pular" entre dois ou mais aglomerados de Vagalumes (Fireflies) e sobreviver durante a noite. Isso pode até ser feito com apenas um aglomerado, entrando e saindo repetidamente, embora seja mais difícil e o jogador sofra uma perda de sanidade maior) ** Chester quando está se transformando ** O brilho dos fantasmas ** Um Slurper (Enquanto está acordado ou na cabeça do jogador) ** WX-78 em OVERLOAD após ser atingido por um raio ** As faíscas do WX-78 (quando ele está na chuva) ** Woodie na sua forma de Werebeaver ** A isca de uma Depths Worm's ** Qualquer mob ou personagem que tenha comido uma Glow Berry ** Um Houndius Shootius quando está se preparando para atirar ** Um Dragonfly enfurecido (Reign of Giants apenas) Categoria:Criaturas Hostis Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Perda de Vida Categoria:Perda de Sanidade Categoria:Criaturas da Superfície Categoria:Criaturas da Caverna Categoria:Criaturas das Ruínas Categoria:Ameaça Periódica Categoria:Conhecimento